Devour Draco 85 XRF/XCS
' Devour Draco 85 XRF/XCS' is a 4D Attack-Type Bey that was found in the crypt of the last Dragon by Jericho DragonHeart. This bey contains the entity formed of all the dead Dragon's souls merged into a bey to continue existing. Its owner is Jericho DragonHeart. This bey, like Lightning L-Drago, spins left but is more efficient in the power it devours from the opponent. Unlike L-Drago, this does not harm the bey or the opposing blader. It dose keep the power, but the power duplicates its self and returns to the opponent after battle. In comparison, Lightning L-Drago 100HF is less powerful in both attack power and the ability to absorb energy. It formed a link with Jericho DragonHeart due to his understanding of the universe and the energy within him. When Jericho linked to the bey, he realized it was also the reincarnation of L-Drago, and within it was the spirit of the Legend, Ryuga, as well as the Dragon spirits and L-Drago. Jericho DragonHeart now hosts Ryuga’s spirit within his body, allowing him to take over at times when he is mentally exhausted and Ryuga’s mind is still rested, as it does not ever get tired due to his spirit being immortal. 'Face Bolt: Draco' The Face Bolt shows “Draco” which symbolizes the constellation Draco. The head is facing left with its neck swirling back and dwindling in a swirling, wavering spiral that works its way to the center. The design is printed in gold on a deep purple see-through face. '4D Fusion Wheel: Devour Draco' *'Total Weight: '''75 grams' ' '''Max Diameter: 52 mm ' Metal Frame ' *'Weight: 37 grams The Metal Frame is made completely out of metal and depicts two dragon heads with jagged spikes along their necks, providing great upper and upper smash attacks. There is also a gap between the heads, each gap being just a tad bit smaller than the length of the heads and necks of the frame. Inside the heads there are hollowed out sections where the tops of the Hydra heads of the core fit in while in smash mode. This lines up the gaps in the Metal frame and the gaps in the core to form 2 big gaps on either side of the wheel resulting in huge smash. When the gaps of the core and metal frame are not lined up, the dragon heads of the core are visible and provide less smash, but more upper smash and upper attack. The heads of the Metal Frame are full dragon heads, with thick horns protruding up slightly and a large slope over all with the neck and head. It has the most upper attack of any wheel currently. It is painted Gold with purple eyes. There is also a red flame like pattern going up the back of the dragon’s necks exactly like those of L-Drago Destroy. Core ' *'Weight: 38 grams The Core has two head like protrusions going in a leftward pattern. These are the two smaller heads of the dragon that appear in the mode change. They are full dragon heads and have rubber on their jaws and down the side of their necks. Aside from that, it is entirely made of metal. It is painted deep purple with gold eyes and rubber. 'Modes:' Upper Attack Absorber mode: This mode shows the heads of the core to provide increased upper attack and stamina due to the rubber on the Jaws/Neck of the core. With the cores heads showing, it is mostly circular and adopts a defensive stance, able to stand up to attacks and still deliver upper attacks, so it can be counted as a “counter mode” of sorts. Attack 5 Defense 4 Stamina 5 Smash Attack mode: The heads of the core are concealed resulting in a very large gap between the two heads of the Metal Frame resulting in huge smash potential. It can still conduct upper and upper smash, but not as well as Upper Attack Absorber mode. Attack 12 Defense 1 Stamina 1 'Spin Track: 85' This spin track works perfectly with the Devour Draco fusion wheel because in smash mode it can make direct contact with the spin track and cause lots of damage. It can use it’s full attack by allowing hydra to smash the spin track and fusion wheel resulting in decreased balance on the opponent. It is among the best attack type spin tracks and dose not ever scrapes the floor when paired with XRF:XCS.It is see-through deep purple in color. Attack 3 Defense 0 Stamina 2 Performance Tip: Extreme Rubber Flat / Extreme Cover Sharp (XRF/XCS) Extreme Rubber Flat/Extreme Cover Sharp is a combination of Extreme Rubber Flat and Extreme Cover Sharp which can be switch before or during a battle. In Extreme Rubber Flat mode it spins around in an attacking pattern at supersonic speeds. In Extreme Cover Sharp mode it acts like a Stamina type and usually sits in the middle of the arena waiting for something to hit it, but even when hit it usually just uses the rubber ring around it to counter or defend its self. This makes Devour Draco 85 XRF/XCS one of the most versatile beys in existence. XRF/XCS is slightly taller than HF/S so there is no risk of floor scrapes in either mode. It is see-through deep purple in color and the rubber is gold. XCS Mode: Attack 0 Defense 6 Stamina 6 XRF Mode: Attack 10 Defense 2 Stamina 0 'Abilities:' Spin Devour Counter: 'Devour Draco 85 XRF/XCS switches to XCS and Upper Attack Absorber mode to absorb the targets spin or defend its self from attacks. XCS is not the required mode as it can be used in XRF mode as well with the same level of effect. '''Counter Guard: '''Uses the rubber of XRF/XCS to hold its ground from an attack then counter attack. Can also be used to dodge around the attacker similar to how earth eagle dose, and then attack from behind once it is off balance. '''Mode Change: '''Devour Draco 85 XRF/XCS can freely change modes during battle. This can’t be done during a clash between beys. For a performance tip change, it does not require the bey to be airborne due to it being a matter of simply dropping down the rubber section or pulling it up. 'Finishing Move: Devouring Dragon: Spiraling Energy Drain- Unleashes its bey beast, Draco, and L-Drago Destroy’s beast and they attack in unison, delivering a blow containing the power of all the Dragons, as well as the attack from L-Drago. They slam the opponent up into the air. They then spiral upwards like how Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike did, and slam into the opponent, cracking there spin track and fusion wheel, and anywhere else it makes contact, while simultaneously draining off all the power from the bey and its beast. If the bey survives the move, it will have shattered in areas and will have almost completely stopped rotation. Category:Unregistered Beys